


Three Minutes of Ecstasy

by kenporusty



Category: Brian Wecht - Fandom, Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pure Crack, Sex, birds are yelling assholes, wtf27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember back in the old days of LiveJournal when people created fic prompts?</p><p>Yeah, I do too. I found the<a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=wtf27"> WTF27</a> crack prompts and immediately thought "Damn, NSP works with most of these!" This prompt is number 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes of Ecstasy

 

 

Outside, the day was sunny and bright, with birds yelling as loud as they could and traffic being unnecessarily noisy. Or it might have been necessary. Traffic in LA was a bitch. Either way, the birds were screaming their little hearts out.

Inside, in what was dubbed the Cave of Sexbang, Danny was trying to ignore the cacophony outside and sort out his sudden, new, and odd feelings. Something deep in his soul – which rested somewhere between his stomach and his spine – felt off, not wrong, just…different.

“Not again,” he groaned, shoving the women who had thrown themselves on him after last night’s Ninja Sex Party show, aside.

“I woke up gay. Damnit.”

He managed to find a clean pair of boxers and kimono and stumbled up the stairs, out of the basement, and to the bedroom of Ninja Brian. On his way, he ate a bowl of super sugared cereal with one of the girls from the Cave.

“Brian!” He yelled, banging on the door. “Brian, help!”

The door opened silently (as a registered ninja, Brian received a lifetime supply of hinge oil) and half entered, and was half-pulled inside. Brian let him sit in the Big Boy’s Reading Corner, on the cushioned ottoman from Target, and waited.

“Brian something happened.” Danny said.

Brian leaned in, almost sensing what Danny wanted to say. Under the mask, Danny thought he saw a tongue flick out.

Danny looked down and sighed.

“Are you wearing a three-piece suit?”

Brian shrugged.

Danny sighed again. “Brian, I woke up gay. Again.”

Before he knew what happened, the door was shut and Danny was on his back (naked) on Brian’s bed, who insisted on leaving the ninja mask on. Brian was gentle, but gleeful. He was a careful prepper: lots of lube, lots of time to adjust, but as for actual sex, Brian was like a silent hammer pounding a nail into a board. Danny arched and moaned, getting pleasure that the blanket of women just couldn’t provide. Namely, the women just couldn’t stroke a prostate like a ninja’s hard cock. When the fireworks had gone off, and Danny shuddered through the waves of aftershocks, Brian kissed Danny’s forehead and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and colored dust.

Danny rolled over, choking and coughing.

“Would it kill you for some aftercare or cuddling?!” He yelled.

 

The next morning came with the same traffic noise, the same birds screaming their praise to the light orb, and Danny nestled straightly in his blanket, waking up only to see Ninja Brian waiting at the foot of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> No shame, no regrets.
> 
> There will be more.


End file.
